


The Best Things In Life Are Free

by Kummerspeck7



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummerspeck7/pseuds/Kummerspeck7
Summary: Hank fondly recalls what he got Boris for Valentine's Day while shopping for the man's birthday present.





	The Best Things In Life Are Free

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little German in here, what it says isn't actually important to the fic (or if it is, it's repeated in English in the next line). I did intentionally mess up Hank's German like a beginner speaker would.

The shop was tiny, filled with fancy trinkets being sold at ten times their actual value for summer. I was starting to worry, the date was coming closer and I was still coming up empty handed. A loud crash came from my left.

“Why did I bring you, again?” I asked, exasperated.

“Um, I don't remember giving you a choice.” Evan responded blandly, picking up a paper weight from the counter in front of him. “Since when do we get Boris a birthday gift?”

I rolled my eyes, then tried to focus on the table in front of me. “We don't. I do.”

Evan tossed the glass ball in the air a few times while the proprietor glared on silently. I made a mental note to apologize to him. Some things never changed. “Well, what'd you get him last time you got him something?”

“A tie.” I said as blasé as I could manage while making a wild understatement. Boris would say he preferred his life orderly, he expected to be the master of it--But I'd noticed that losing control thrilled him. So yes, I'd gotten him a tie, a cheap piece of polyester garbage for Valentine's Day.

&-&-&

“You shouldn't have.” Boris said as he raised an eyebrow. “Really. I'm quite serious.”

“Orange not your color?” I asked teasingly, leaning over to kiss him. His lips were warm and soft, almost delicate. Considering what a strong and commanding man he was, I'd been surprised to discover he was an incredibly gentle lover.

“Nor is plastic my preferred fabric.” He murmured against my lips.

I gently pushed him down against the pillows of his comically oversized bed. I wouldn't have long before he figured out what I was up to so I moved quickly, lifting his arms above his head and tying them to the headboard. He arched an eyebrow as I pulled back.

“I'm in control tonight, Boris. And if you ask very politely, I might make it worth your while.” I informed him while I slowly unbuttoned his pajama shirt.

He looked at me haughtily. Good, he wasn't going to make this easy. “I am always in control.”

I shook my head. “Not tonight you're not.”

I finished with his shirt and pulled it open. His skin was warm, his chest hair soft against my palms. I pressed my lips against his heart and languidly trailed kisses upwards, enjoying his sharp intake of breath as my mouth landed at the juncture of his shoulders and neck. He stayed resolutely still until I started sucking. 

“What are you doing, giving me a-” He searched for the word while I continued to vigorously pull at the skin. “-Knutschfleck? Ah, a-”

“Hickey.” I supplemented. “I told you, you're mine tonight. It's so pink, it's going to leave a nice reminder for a while.”

“When I get out of here, Hank.” He mumbled menacingly as he pulled against the tie.

I would almost have felt bad if his erection hadn't been digging into my leg. I tweaked one of his nipples as I kissed up to the corner of his mouth and his back arched towards me, seeking more contact in spite of himself. I pressed our lips together, swept my tongue into his mouth. He responded immediately and moaned just a little. 

“I'm going to drive you crazy tonight.” I promised him.

He schooled his face into a neutral expression, but I knew better. His skin was warm and flushed beneath me, his pupils dilated, his heart was fluttering. You can't lie to a doctor. I started my descent down his body, my lips forging a path down his neck, to his torso. My hands followed, teasing his nipples, tracing the definition of his abs, before settling on the waist of his pajama pants. He sucked in a lungful of air, but remained resolutely quiet as I hooked my thumbs under the waistband and dragged his body closer to mine.

“Anything you'd like to say?” I asked pointedly, letting my erection press against him intimately. Boris was quiet. 

Slowly I tugged what remained of his pajamas off, freeing his manhood. I tossed them on the ground carelessly, knowing it would irritate him, then kissed each one of his toes, the arch of his left foot, trailing upwards until I was nibbling lightly on his inner thigh. He was breathing heavily through his nose, the toes I had just kissed flexing and pointing to help him remain looking only slightly ruffled. I blew lightly on his balls and he nearly came off the bed. Finally my mouth settled at the base of his cock and gave him a long lick from base to tip. 

“Ach, ja.” He finally groaned, flexing his hips in a bid for more contact.

“Ich meine dass du musst ‘bitte’ sagen.” I taunted, before running my tongue up his shaft again.

“I am Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz. I do not beg. I will not ‘say please’.” He insisted through gritted teeth. “And your German is deplorable.”

I shrugged, watching my hand as it gently caressed his balls. “Well your English is flawless. But you only need to know ‘please’ to feel good...Borya.” 

He pulled again at the orange nightmare ensnaring his arms, nearly growling in frustration when it wouldn't budge. Apparently using the diminutive form of his name was just as infuriating as I'd guessed it would be. My hand wrapped around his shaft, slowly working up and down the length of it. He tossed his head back with his eyes tightly closed.

“I have more self respect and discipline than your game.” He insisted stoutly, his frown growing deeper as he realized he'd spoken less than clearly.

“For now.” It was a whispered promise in his ear. I nipped at his earlobe with my teeth while my hand kept moving, stroking his erection. He was incredibly hard against my palm, already starting to bead precome at the tip. “You have such a beautiful cock. Do you know what I want to do with it?”

I met his heated gaze with my own, not surprised when he declined to speak. Slowly I took his length into my mouth, enjoying his throaty moan. My tongue teased the underside of his dick as I took him deeper, into my throat, as deep as I could take him. Boris went wild beneath me, desperately thrusting for more contact.

“Mehr--Ah, more Hank. So gut.” 

I loved the pink on his cheeks when he was getting close. I loved how he switched languages, almost unable to remember which one I understood. It was so tempting to pull him in deeper, to let him come down my throat and watch him fall apart in my hands. But I had to be strong. It was Valentine's Day; I wanted to do something special. I slowed the bobbing of my head.

“Please.” He finally begged, thrusting his hips up. A light sheen of sweat covered him. He was perfect. 

“What was that?” I asked, lazily playing with one of his nipples. “I couldn't hear you.”

“Bitte, Hank. Please. I need more.” Boris pulled against the bonds again. His erection was straining between our bodies, but I ignored it. 

I put my middle finger near his mouth. “Suck.”

He hesitated. I frowned.

“Listening isn't optional, Boris. I guess you aren't ready to come yet?” 

“I am ready. Please, I need you.” He protested as I settled myself back between his spread thighs.

“Mmm, nein. Not yet.” I whispered to him as I grabbed his ass roughly. “Not when you didn't listen before.”

I dropped my head, running my tongue over his ring of puckered muscle. I didn't do it frequently, but I knew it was something Boris really liked--by the third stroke he was nearly shaking with need beneath me. His breathing was quick and uneven, his entire body was thrusting desperately for more contact, his staff could probably hear the noises he was making halfway across the house. He was perfect; my erotic German god of a partner. I could have stayed like that all day, just listening to him moan and feeling him against me-- but he was getting too close. It wasn't time for him to come yet. I disentangled myself from him and moved towards the bedside table to grab the lube, much to Boris’ ire.

“Was machst du. Gib’s mir!” He raged as he fought against the tie restraining him. “Ich will dich, ich liebe dich. Bitte, Hank!” 

“Ssh, it's okay.” I assured him. “You asked so nicely.”

I grabbed the lubricant from the side table and flicked the cap open, then pulled off my boxers while Boris looked on lasciviously. My erection sprang free between us. I took it in my hand, stroking it firmly as I spread the lube around. I had to be careful, I got myself dangerously close just from watching Boris writhe under me. Deep breaths, Hank.

I came back to where he was at the center of the bed, squirting a healthy dollop of lube on my fingers during my approach. I settled myself between his wantonly spread legs and returned my mouth to his cock. He arched desperately towards me as I trailed my tongue over his rigid shaft.

“Do you want this, Boris?” I asked as my fingers rubbed lightly at the entrance of his body. “Do you want me nice and hard inside you?”

He nodded almost frantically, spreading his legs wider. I took the tip of him into my mouth suckling gently as I eased a finger into him. He made the most incredible moaning noises, guttural and desperate. Taking him deeper into my mouth I added a second finger. He shivered beneath me, body tight around my fingers as I worked him open. My erection was nearly painful; I wanted to claim him. I took his length deep in my throat as I rubbed at his prostate. His body was tightening, he was getting closer, but I wasn't ready for him to come just yet. I climbed back up his body, so my cock was pressed against him.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you now?” I murmured.

“Ja, bitte--Yes, please.” He replied urgently.

“Good. And would you like me to be very gentle?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Then what would you like?” I taunted, the head of my erection slowly pressing deeper into his entrance.

“I would like you to ride me hard. Please.” He asked.

“Excellent manners.” I praised. “Now wrap your legs around my waist.”

He immediately did as instructed, and finally the blunt head of my cock was pressing intently against that tight ring of muscle. I paused for a moment to enjoy the view. Boris trembling, sweating, desperate for me. All mine. I was the only person who got to see him vulnerable like this. A hot rush of testosterone pulsed through my veins as I thrust my hips forward, entering him. Boris let out this incredible noise somewhere between a hiss and a moan. I nipped his earlobe sharply as I slowly sank deeper into him, his long legs pulling me closer and deeper until my balls rested against his body.

“That's good.” I praised, giving his body a minute to adjust to my girth. “You're so good.”

He was breathing harshly in my ear as I made the second thrust into him. I hadn't decided if I wanted to ride him deep and slow, or--

“H-Hank.” He moaned in my ear. “Harder. Faster. Please.”

That I could do. I began slamming into him, deep and forceful. Boris moaned and tightened his legs around me. His erection was rubbing against my stomach. I wrapped my hand around it, pumping in time with my thrusts. The feel of his body gripping me so intimately was intense. Everything about him was drawing me in deeper, closer. Fire was racing through my veins as I pushed into him again and again. I couldn't imagine a better feeling than him tight and hot around me, making the most incredible noises, quaking as I brought him closer and closer to the climax he so desperately needed.

“Are you going to come for me, Boris?” I asked as I felt his body begin to tighten beneath me.

“Yes, please.” He barely managed. 

He was so, so close. I could feel him trembling. I returned my mouth to the pink mark from earlier and bit down. For just a second everything seemed to tighten: his long legs wrapped around me pulled me deeper, his spine arched rigidly, his ass tightened around me-- then he yelled and started to come, his cock pulsing and spurting between us.

It was all too much. I was too close; I couldn't fight the ecstasy overtaking me. I held on as long as I could, slamming into the man below me again and again. Wave after wave of pleasure consumed me until I couldn't stop, until I gave myself to the sensation. I pressed my mouth to his cheek while I buried my hands in his hair, I was at the precipice--

“Oh, God! Boris!” I yelled as I came, spilling myself into him. This was heaven, he was heaven, my life was heaven and I couldn't hope for more. I didn't need to. I didn't want to. All I wanted was to spend the rest of my life beside Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz. He was perfect, we were perfect, this was perfect. I couldn't be happier. 

Spent and panting we laid there for a long moment, enjoying the post sex haze. Eventually his legs loosened from my waist and I moved to loosen his tie. It came undone quickly, much to my relief.

“You do know exactly what I like.” Boris remarked sleepily as he rubbed the raw skin on his wrists and stretched out his sore neck. “I must look like I was held captive for a week. By a vampire.”

I reached over the side of the bed and grabbed my omnipresent medical bag. “Well then I guess it's a good thing you have a doctor here.” 

“Some Doctor. What happened to ‘first, do no harm’?” He touched his lips to my cheek as I applied a light coating of antiseptic cream to the chafed areas. 

“I'm a terrible doctor. I hear I even had an affair with a patient, once.” Boris laughed his deep, throaty laugh. I loved his laugh. “Happy Valentine's Day, Boris. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Hank.” He replied, sleepily curling up against me. 

&-&-&

“Geeze Bro, a tie?” Evan sounded slightly disbelieving.

I shrugged. “I don't know, he seemed to like it.”

“So what do you get the man who has everything he wants?” Evan asked superfluously. 

“Something free? Or…”

My eyes fell on a pink sleep mask with fluffy faux fur trim and 'Hamptons Princess’ emblazoned across the front in rhinestones. Boris would hate it. I found myself smiling in anticipation of the night before us.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, guys XD


End file.
